


Fallout Bromance

by D_cassidy, Sam_Sandwich



Series: The Lads [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout4, fo4
Genre: Except sometimes, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Multi, Night out with the lads, One Night Stand, help the boy get some, implied gayness, implied threesome, mac and deacon hate each other, out for a drink, partying with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/pseuds/Sam_Sandwich
Summary: MacCready and Hancock try to help Travis get some puss





	Fallout Bromance

MacCready walked into Diamond City once again, pushing his hair back before placing his uniform hat back over it. “Would you calm down, Hancock?” He said with a sarcastic lift to his voice. “I doubt we will run in to McDonough, anyways. As long as we are clear of him, we should be fine. If the guards give you any trouble--”

“Oh if they do, they’ll be sorry,” Hancock said with a grin, giving his temple a tap with the barrel of his shotgun.

“Using fake confidence to hide nerves, eh Hancock? I see you’re staying on brand.”

“Can’t blame a guy for sticking to the classics. So who’s this kid we’re supposedly ‘rescuing’?” Hancock inquired, giving the old city a scan as they walked.

“Guy named Travis Miles. Good kid, needs a fuckin-- ehem… seriously needs a day out. I think you’d like the kid. Nervous as he--ck… But a good conversationalist once he gets into it, and decent taste in music… Most of the time.”

“So you dragged my ass all the way out here to Diamond City just to give some radio host a baby shower?”

“With alcohol.”

“Well, why didn’t you start with that, MacCready? Would have gotten here a hell of a lot faster if I knew a brewski was at stake!” Hancock cackled, giving MacCready a gentle slap on the shoulder.

“Never change, John.” A voice called from behind them.

Hancock whipped around and let out an excited laugh. “VALENTINE!” He greeted, giving Nick Valentine a hug that was maybe a little too tight as Nick grunted, but patted Hancock’s back, hugging back. “How’s the best detective in the commonwealth?”

Nick chuckled. “You mean the only one?”

“Only one worth the caps, anyways,” Hancock said with a smile, patting Nick’s shoulder and looking over at MacCready. “Mac, meet the best and grumpiest of detectives in Boston State.”

“Pretty sure the state is Massachusetts, bud.” MacCready chuckled and shook Nick’s hand. “And we’ve crossed paths a few times before. Good to see you again, Valentine.”

“So, what is John Hancock doing in Diamond City?” Nick asked.

“We’re off to give Trevor a good time,” Hancock said in a suggestive tone that was clearly deliberate.

“Okay- one, don't say it like that you creep, and two, it’s Travis.” MacCready grinned and shook his head.

“Oh, what is he, your boyfriend?” Hancock teased.

MacCready waved Hancock off and chuckled. “Anyways, we’re gonna take the kind out for drinks. You wanna join us, Detective?”

“Synths can’t really drink, but sure, I’ll tag along for a while.” Nick smiled and nodded.

“So, how bad can this kid really be?” Hancock asked as they continued to walk through the city. MacCready chuckled and turned on his pocket radio.

“S-so uhh… Next up we have uhm- Roy Brown w-with um, Butcher Pete. Please uh- please don’t be mad that I’m playing it again, ‘c-cause I just… I just like it a lot, I’m not sure why, I just do… Sorry… Anyways, here’s uh- here’s that…”

“Christ…” Hancock shook his head and chuckled. “Poor kid.”

“Here we are.” MacCready announced, stopping in front of an elevated silver trailer with a neon sign on top reading ‘DCR’ for Diamond City Radio.

Nick stepped up and knocked on the silver and rusted door. From a radio in a shop a good 50 feet away you could hear a cry of fright and surprise. Hancock chuckled.

“Poor kid, indeed.”

“Hey, Travis, it’s Nick Valentine. No need to worry, not that that’ll stop you.” He chuckled slightly. “Mind opening the door, old friend?”

A nervous sound came from MacCready’s radio that was once again turned up.

“S-so uh… If this is the last time you hear from me, I uhh…. I'm sorry f-for being so annoying and uh-- yeah, yeah that sounds right…”

MacCready and Hancock burst out laughing together. “You hear that, Nick? Travis is afraid of the rusty old man at his door!”

Nick grinned and knocked again. “Travis? Everything alright?”

“Aw, Christ, Detective, he’s taking to dang long.” MacCready pulled the door open quickly. “HEY, KID OPEN UP”

“aAH” Travis flailed (as he often does) and fell out of his chair (as he often does).

MacCready laughed and offered him a hand. “Need a hand, kid?”

“U-uh, hello, Mister MacCready, p-please uh- please don't hurt me--”

“Jesus, kid, you take forever to do everything, don’t you?” Travis was less than gently lifted from his place on the floor, MacCready dusting his jacket off, patronizingly. “How’re ya, kid?”

“I’m uh- w-well… The same, mostly…” Travis gave a weak smile and shoved his hands in his pockets since he had no clue what to do with them otherwise.

“Well, me and Hancock, and now Nick as well, were thinking of going out for drinks with you. How’s that sound, kid?”

“G-geez, uh-“ Travis nervous looked around, only with his eyes, his fingers fidgeting and twitching in his pockets. “I- I don’t know... I think I’d uhh- I’d just put a damper on the party...”

“Come on, Radio-Head! Can’t leave us to drink the Commonwealth dry all on our own, can you?” Hancock teased, slinging an arm around Travis’ shoulders. “We could go out, get some drinks, maybe find a couple party-girls?” he added. “or guys, if that’s what you’re into.” he mumbled quietly.

“Not that it matters with you, John.” Nick added, giving Hancock a familiar nudge.

“I- I don’t think I’d uh- be m-much use when it comes too, uh- girls and st-tuff...” Travis answered with nervous laughter.

“What, are you kidding? Look at you! A regular lady-killer!” MacCready teased, patting Travis’ shoulder. “Come on, it’s just one night. Let yourself have fun, just this one night.”

Before Travis could answer, the group set off with him. Hancock kept his arm around Travis for a good five minutes after they left the trailer, which Travis couldn’t decide whether it was to make sure he didn’t run away, or if the mayor of Goodneighbor had more promiscuous intentions. Likely, a bit of both.

The pack of men (and Travis) made their way to the dug-out inn. A round of drinks was immediately ordered.

“That’s 90 caps.” Vadim said, placing the drinks on the bar top.

Hancock grinned and said “Just put it on my brother’s tab.”

“Alright, name?”

“Should be under McDonough.”

After an hour or so, everyone had made it through their first drinks, now well into their third or fourth. Travis was doing his best to make conversation while sitting at the bar, but mainly only talked to Vadim and Hancock. MacCready was chatting up a girl with short cuz blonde hair and remarkably smooth skin for living in the Commonwealth. Hancock was chatting up everyone, including Travis, Vadim, Nick, and anyone else who walked up to bar.

“Gimme another, my good man,” MacCready said with a grin, slamming his empty glass down, defiantly pretty tipsy at this point. As Vadim went to get MacCready another drink, he looked over at Travis. “Travissss, what’re you doing just sitting there? Come on, kid! Go and- ya know- talk n’ stuff. Meet girls… all that good stuff.”

“I- I don’t think so, MacCready… I’m just so useless when it comes to girls, or… people, in general.” Travis mourned, taking another long sip of his drink.

“Nahhhh, it’s easyyy. Just- here, let me introduce you to—“ MacCready turned to meet the gaze of the girl he’d been chatting up all night, but was rudely interrupted by some weirdo who was wearing sunglasses indoors, chatting up the very same girl. “What the f—“

The man in the sunglasses turned his attention to MacCready, pulling his sunglasses down slightly, very cartoon-esc. “Mac?”

“Deacon.” MacCready grumbled. He slipped his trench coat off along with his hat, setting them on the bar next to Travis. “Watch me shi- stuff, kid,”

Deacon chuckled and cracked his neck, flashing a teeth gritting grin as MacCready neared. “Wanna see a weasel get pummeled, sugar? Then step aside and keep watching.” He tossed to the blonde who was the ‘objective’ of this ‘quest’.

“Oh, I think she’s here to watch the guy in sunglasses get the crap kicked out of him. Hopefully you can keep your face that way long enough that she will recognize by the end of things.” MacCready rebutted.

“By the time I’m through with you, you will be the one who’s unrecognizable, Robert,”

“Ooooh~,” Hancock called from the sideline.

“God damn it, John.”

MacCready drew back, throwing the first punch, striking Deacon across the cheek. But his victorious moment was soon over as Deacon grabbed his arm which he had failed to recoil, throwing him down, kicking his lower back.

“Fuuuuuck, that must’a hurt, eh, MacCready?” Hancock commentated, laughing and taking another swig.

MacCready flipped over quickly, sweeping Deacon’s legs out and making him land hard on his back with a loud THUD! He moved quickly, pinning Deacon down, Deacon many unimpressed sound of frustration. MacCready managed to get on top of Deacon, straddling his waist and giving him a cheeky grin. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” MacCready proceeded to throw a few punches, everyone who was watching wince at the crack sound Deacon’s face made when MacCready’s fist drove into it.

“Uhh... Nick? Shouldn’t you- like uh- d-do something? Stop them?” Travis asked, looking over at Detective Valentine.

“Ah, don’t worry about ‘em, Travis. They need to blow off some steam, anyways.” Nick said, dismissively, chuckling softly.

MacCready got in a few more good punches before Deacon suddenly raised his arm, driving a hard open palm up into MacCready’s jaw, sending him flying backwards off of him. Deacon got up, his jaw clenched and his hands in tight fists as he made his way over to MacCready who was still recovering from hitting the wall upon impact. He grabbed MacCready by the shirt collar, picking him up so his feet were no longer touching the floor. He drew his fist back and prepared to likely break MacCready’s nose, when he was stopped by a feminine hand gently grabbing his arm; the blonde.

“If you two will stop fighting like school girls and make peace, I think there’s room in my bed for two more. But only if all three occupants get along. Deal~?”

Mac and Deacon looked at each other, both with facial expressions that could only be described as ‘well...?’. They both shrugged their shoulders and nodded at each other before looking back at the blonde again, sayin in unison. “Deal!” Deacon dropped MacCready to the floor, both men wrapping an arm around the girl as they walked to the room the girl had rented, highfiving over her head with their free hands.

“....wow.” Travis said in a miserable tone. “MacCready can get a girl with his enemy, and before even knowing her name, and I can’t even talk to a girl alone.”

Hancock grinned and patted Travis’ back. “You just gotta go out and get a girl! Here!” Hancock picked up another bottle of alcoholic-something-or-other. “Down another drink and get on out there!”

“G-geez, I don’t know, I’ve already had a lot--”

“No, trust me, it helps.” He persisted, putting the bottle up to Travis’ face.

Travis shrugged and downed the bottle. How much worse could tonight get? At least now I won’t feel the pain.

Hancock laughed softly and grinned, helping Travis off out of his seat. “Alright, what’s your type kid? Or does it matter for your first catch? Yeah, probably not. Okay, let’s see....” he looked around, scanning the room for a prospect for Travis.

“Her.” Travis pointed to a girl with dark brown hair, in a dress and a scarf. “She’s pretty…”

“Ellie?” Nick asked. “You like Ellie?”

Travis nodded. “Was always kind of afraid to talk to her…”

“Awww, poor kid. I can’t blame you, though, Trav. She’s a sweet little thing.”

“Yeah…”

“Well then, man up and go talk to her!” Hancock encouraged.

“I- I don’t know… I mean, she’s so pretty… and I’m…”

“Travis. Look at me. If I can get anyone in Goodneighbor, you can certainly get one girl. Now go,” He gave Travis a gently shove in the direction of Ellie.

“O-okay.” Travis slowly walked towards Ellie, trying to think of something to say. He finally arrived at Ellie’s side, still without an idea of what to say. “U-uh… H-hi, Ellie- u-uhm…” he fidgeted with his fingers, trying to keep eye contact but he was having… varied degrees of success. “S-sorry-- I-I’ll leave you alone-- sorry- sorry-”

“Travis, hold on. Just say whatever it is you want to say. You never let yourself finish your own thoughts. It’s like you interrupt yourself.” Travis stood their, eyes wide at how bluntly the had been called out. “So? What was it”

Travis swallowed hard and prepared himself for speaking his mind. “...I was kind of wondering i-if you’d like to grab a drink with me..? Maybe not now, I’ve had a lot of drinks, but… sometime?”   
Ellie smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. Infact- why don’t you come back to the office so I can sober you up, alright?”

“O-oh, uh- okay.” Travis smiled shyly and took Ellie’s outstretched hand, holding it all the way back to the detective offices.

Hancock grinned and laughed, putting an arm around Nick’s shoulders. “They are definitely going to get it on on your desk, old friend.”

“...shit.”

The next day, the group re-gathered at the DugOut Inn for some breakfast. Hancock had a smug grin on his face as he usually did after a night in some strangers room. Ellie and Travis were giggling as they walked in together, Ellie trying to wipe lipstick marks off Travis’ cheeks and a neck, as well as fix his and her own hair. Nick was unamused. Mac and Deacon were walking with their lady-friend again.

“So how was your night, boys?” Hancock chuckled, winking at the girl (she seemed like a pretty sure thing at this point).

“Oh, it was great~” The girl answered for them. “The only thing, after a while they were leaving me out~” she winked, giving them both a smack on the butt before running off, laughing.

The whole group looked at the two boys who were both red in the face and refusing to make eye contact.

“Well then, a few drinks really does work miracles, eh MacCready?” Hancock chuckled.


End file.
